


喜欢你💕1⃣️2⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	喜欢你💕1⃣️2⃣️

经过8个小时的抢救后，少年苍白地被插上各种管子躺进无菌室里的病床上，隔着玻璃男人描画着他的五官，对自己一夜未眠丝毫不知。  
“Sir，Miss May来电，请问是否接听？”  
男人神色莫辨，过了五秒钟后，他选择了接听。  
“那孩子是不是出事了？”耳机里传来的声音还算镇定，像是知道这一天迟早会来。  
“我很抱歉⋯”男人闭上双眼，脸上满是疲惫。  
“如果你还有心，就照顾好他。”电话那头的她似努力压抑自己的情绪，“还有⋯告诉他记得回家。”  
对这位独自抚养Peter的女士，Tony是十分尊敬的，还有⋯一些些拱了人家好容易养好的水灵灵的小白菜的歉意。  
“Fri，有什么药吃了能失忆吗？”他活动了一下僵硬的脖子，长出了一口气。  
“我不明白您在说什么，先生。”  
“如果可以的话，我宁愿Peter失忆，这样就不记得我以前虚伪的嘴脸，还有从我这里得到的别有用心的爱情。”男人终于转身走出去，“你说⋯他醒来会不会很失望？明明他值得更好的对待。”  
“Sir，Peter不会介意的。”  
“你不懂，Fri，”男人把脸埋在手 里，“你不懂⋯面对他，我无地自容。”  
“那么⋯Peter醒来之前，可以让护工为他处理私人问题吗？”  
“what？”男人停下来，眼睛鼻子嘴巴都纠成一团。  
“昏迷的人需要每天翻身，按摩，清洁身体，不插胃管还要喂饭。经常跟他说话，刺激他的精神。”  
“那当然是我亲自来。”男人嗔怪Friday越来越不顶用，努力咽下要捐她的话。  
他的少年⋯他倾心所爱⋯那是在这世界上唯一他能确定100%属于自己的人，怎能允许别人乱碰？

Peter醒来的那天阳光依旧明媚，少年脸上的笑容灿烂动人，一如从未经历过背叛和伤害。  
刚为他清洁完身体，正做好吻他准备的男人僵在距他嘴唇三点五厘米的位置。  
“⋯”  
“Mr.Stark⋯”绯红色以光速蔓延，瞬间占据了少年。  
他尴尬地回避了视线，男人离开病床，以拳抵嘴假咳。  
“Oh，kid你醒了！嗯，我是说一一这非常好。”男人目光游移，像做好了心理建设，“我要先帮你扣上扣子，然后叫医生。”  
少年这才注意自己胸前空空，他眼里水雾氤氲，衬得粉嫩的肌肤让人食欲大开。  
微仰起头，他咬了下自己的唇，垂下长睫，什么都没说。  
（在我昏迷期间，你到底做了什么）  
“我刚给你擦完身体，你恢复得很快。”男人主动为他拉上衣服。  
“我睡了多久？”少年幽幽地问。  
“今天是第7天。”男人摸了摸他微卷的发，“对不起一一伤害了你。我不求你原谅，只请答应我下次不要这么傻，我不值得⋯”  
“不关您的事⋯您𣎴必为我纠结，您知道⋯我一厢情愿地喜欢您，无理地贪恋您的一切，付出些代价不是应该的吗？”少年坦然地笑着，“没有人比您更值得了。”  
“可是⋯”  
“可是直到现在⋯您也并没有接受我不是吗？”少年抿着薄唇，露出失落的表情，“抱歉没有帮到您的忙，是我不够优秀⋯”  
“你当然是最优秀的！成为Tony Stark的恋人难道还证明不了吗？”男人急切地阻止他自轻的话语，一脸的情真意切。  
但是男人表现得越急切，他心里越高兴。为了不让自己继续沉溺，他转移了话题。  
“我的肌肉还在吗？”  
“当然！我天天都有认真给你按摩。”  
“我觉的我有点胖了⋯”  
“Oh，Kid，别担心，你绝对不是胖了，你只是被我亲肿了。”  
“May⋯她知道了吗？”  
“谢天谢地她没来毙了我！”  
“⋯”  
这是个假的Mr.Stark吧？！Peter哭笑不得。  
少年鲜活的表情，充满蓬勃生命力的顽强意志，肉眼可见的青春像泉水一样恣意奔流。  
这一刻，男人唯一的感觉就是：时光未央，岁月静好。  
英国剧作家Bernard Shaw说：初恋啊  是一点点的笨拙  外加许许多多的好奇  
Tony觉得自己可能是迟了初恋的，因为他现在正在为自己的智商捉急。


End file.
